


Lose Control

by Kay_Drew



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kay_Drew/pseuds/Kay_Drew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night, an irritable Merlin takes a walk. He comes across a lovely girl and is smitten. But is there more to her appearance than meets the eye? Warning: Character near death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lose Control

It was barely dusk when Merlin slammed the door open and stomped into the physician’s quarters. Particles of dust rose in the air. Just as they settled, the door slammed closed and more bits of dirt skittered around the warlock. 

“Dear boy whatever is the matter?” Gaius asked. He had jumped when Merlin barged in. Merlin was, after all, home early from work. 

“Arthur let me off work early,” Merlin grumbled. When Gaius just stared at Merlin with a raised eyebrow, the warlock continued, “He wanted to be alone with Gwen.”

“They are husband and wife. Neither have gotten much alone time as of late,” Gaius cautioned. “I would think you’d like an evening off.”

“Well, yeah,” Merlin began. 

“Then, why don’t you go out and have a bit of fun with Gwaine! Go to the pub. Enjoy yourself,” Gaius cut in. “You deserve it.”

“I would, but Gwaine’s got a date and Percival’s on guard duty. Did you know Leon has a betrothed?”

“No. No, I didn’t,” his mentor replied in a distracted voice. “There’s food on the fire when you’re hungry.”

“You’re going out?”

“Well…”

Merlin studied the sheepish physician with a raised eyebrow that could rival Gaius’s usual eyebrow lift. This made the elderly man blush and clear his throat. “You are,” the warlock exclaimed. 

“Well, don’t sound so shocked! I am full of vitality. I must go now. Stay out of trouble while I’m gone. Can you do that?” Gaius huffed. When Merlin nodded, the physician continued, “Good. Don’t wait up for me.” With those words, he left the home. 

Merlin served himself a bowl of rabbit stew. Filled with the meal, he went to his room and did some magic studying for a bit. That did not keep him occupied for long; soon he threw the magic book across the room. Hands on stomach, Merlin lay in his bed in attempts to go to sleep. Instead of being tired, he found himself wide awake, thus the warlock decided to take a walk.

He soon was out of the city and wandering through the woods. The breeze of the evening was crisp and cool for August. Autumn probably would be here sooner rather than later. While pulling his jacket close around his torso, Merlin thought of his mother. Would she be all right? Did she have enough food and wood? It had been many years since the air turned cold early thus signaling the seasonal change. 

Thirsty, Merlin bent down by a lake and scooped up some water. There was a crunch of leaves in front of him. Swallowing the liquid he had poured into his mouth, Merlin stood. “Hello?” the warlock called. 

“Don’t be afraid. It’s all right,” a woman said as she came out of the shadows. She lowered the hood of her blue hood revealing her delicate face and pale hair that glowed in the moonlight. She stared at him with intent blue eyes and a coy smile. 

“Who are you?” Merlin asked. He had never seen this strange creature before. Newcomers made him nervous. 

“Lolita,” she replied. “What be your name, sir?”

“Merlin,” he told her. 

“Well, Merlin. Can you tell me if I am near Camelot? My father sent me and my husband here to study in the castle and for some work,” she wondered, coming over to Merlin’s side. She reached up and caressed his face. 

Feeling uncomfortable, but enjoying the touch nonetheless Merlin backed up a step. “Yes…yes, we’re right outside of Camelot. Why don’t you come with me? I can find you a job. The castle always needs help,” Merlin stammered. “Where is your husband?” 

“He left me,” Lolita told him, holding out her gloved-hand. “Can we go? Will you lead me?”

“Sure! Why don’t you stay with me tonight? I mean…we have an extra room and you’re new and don’t have a place to stay I’m guessing,” the warlock asked as he took her hand in his. 

Lolita laughed. “No, Merlin I don’t have a place. Thank you for the offer,” she said as they headed back to Camelot. 

“It’s not much,” Merlin explained as he led her into the physician’s quarters. “But, it keeps us dry and it’s comfortable.”

“That’s more than many have. You are lucky,” the lady said as she took off her cloak, revealing a white dress accented with a blue vest. “So…”

“You need a bed,” Merlin blurted. “Come on. I’ll show you.” The warlock dashed up the stairs with Lolita close at hand. 

“My room’s on the left. You can sleep in the other,” he offered while pointing to the other space. Before he went into his room, he kissed her on the cheek. 

XOXO

The next morning Merlin woke early and cooked ham and eggs. Just as he set out two plates of food, Lolita came down. “Breakfast!” he chirped.

“Thank you,” she said, sitting down. Lolita stared at the food as she sat down. “Did you sleep well?”

“I did! And yourself, did you sleep well?” Merlin asked while digging into the platter of food. 

“I was disrupted. I heard a noise. Could we go check? I was worried all night. I-I thought I heard a scream,” the woman inquired as she pushed her plate away. 

Concern crossed Merlin’s features. Had someone broken in last night? He hadn’t heard any bells toll. “Of course,” the warlock agreed. “We’ll go right now.” Forgetting about the dishes, he left the home.

They wandered through the stony halls beneath the castle. Coming to a Y-intersection, they stop and stare down each path. Their torches flicker, thus casting eerie, distorted shadows on the walls. “Which way?” Merlin asked. 

“Why don’t we split up? We’ll meet in the courtyard in three hours’ time,” Lolita said, heading down the path to the right. 

Merlin took the left. The warlock had to lift his knees high; the entrance was being walled in, but there was still enough space for him to get onto his path. He kept his eyes open and his ears alert. The warlock was debating whether or not the noise had been real; maybe Lolita had dreamed it all up. But, he’d look a little longer. Surely, Arthur wouldn’t miss him for a few more hours.

Hearing the schlep of mud, Merlin whirled. At the end of the tunnel, he could see movement. He hurried forward and saw that men were laying bricks. “Wait! Wait! Let me out,” Merlin demanded as he was faced with a chest-high wall. 

The mason stepped aside and allowed Merlin to crawl over the wall. “What were you doing down here?” the bearded man grumbled. 

“Someone thought she heard a noise. I was making sure everything was all right,” he mumbled. 

“Come on. Let’s get you to the King,” beardy growled as he pushed Merlin up the tunnel. 

XOXO

“Are you an idiot?” Arthur asked. “No, don’t answer that. Why were you down there? You know we’re sealing off that area. You could’ve been killed.”

“My friend… she heard a noise,” Merlin said as he looked over at Lolita as she joined them in the courtroom. “And so, we went looking.”

“I see. Did you find anything?” Arthur asked while crossing his arms over his chest. He eyed Merlin. “And who is your friend?”

“No, we didn’t. And…her name is Lolita. She’s here,” Merlin said, glancing back over at the blue-eyed woman. “Come forward, Lolita. She, um…she needs a job.”

“I see,” the King repeated while Lolita stepped forward and curtsied. “And you want me to give her one?”

“I will do anything,” she said. “I am a good seamstress and my father taught me how to work leather.”

“All right. I’ll give you a job. If you can repair the bridles, I’ll see if there is more work. You two are dismissed,” Arthur agreed in a wary voice. “Merlin, why don’t you take Miss Lolita to the stables seeing as there is some muck with your name on it?”

Merlin nodded. “Come on,” the warlock said, taking her gloved-hand in his own. He grinned at Gaius, but the physician did not return the sentiment. Merlin did not notice. 

“Well, here we are,” the warlock said as they entered the barn. 

“What a…lovely place,” Lolita mumbled. She looked around, looking slightly unimpressed. “I am sure it does the job.”

“It does. There’s the bridles that need fixed,” Merlin told her. He pointed to the worn leather goods hanging on the wall. “I’m going up to the loft and get some fresh hay.” 

 

Usually, Merlin just brought the goods down with his magic, but he couldn’t let her see what he could do. He didn’t want Lolita to have to keep his secret. Manuel labor was on the agenda today. 

He climbed the loft and began to toss the stuff down. Lolita, who was already at work on the sewing, kept her eyes on him as he worked. Her eyes were intense – the blueness in the August light was magical. “Be careful,” she cautioned. 

“Careful is my middle name,” Merlin promised. Sure enough, he got too close to the edge. His foot slipped and he fell. His chin caught on a rope and he found himself swinging. Darkness soon clouded his vision due to the fact his airway was being cut off. Merlin clawed at the rope in attempts to pull it away, but his sweaty fingers slipped. No good grasp could be held. 

Just as unconsciousness was about to envelope him, the warlock felt strong arms wrap around his legs. He was lifted upwards and laid upon the ground. Instantly, Merlin started coughing and grabbing at his throat. A rope burn ran across his neck. “Thanks,” he told Percival. “Where’s Lolita?”

Just as he asked, Lolita ran in with Gaius close behind. “Oh, Merlin I’m so glad you’re all right!” she exclaimed. “When you slipped and started struggling…I went to help. I thought I’d lost you.” Tears trickled down her white cheeks. 

Gaius knelt beside his ward and examined him. He rubbed a bit of cream on the wound. “How are you feeling?” the physician asked. 

“I’m fine,” Merlin rasped, “just winded and sore.” 

“What happened?” 

“I was getting hay and slipped. That’s all,” the warlock explained, but Gaius did not believe him. “Really, that’s what happened.”

“Merlin’s right. Everything fine,” Lolita promised as she stroked Merlin’s cheek. “It was an accident.”

“Those things do happen,” Merlin pointed out. 

“Indeed, they do. You need to take it easy today, Merlin. You’re off duty. I will let Arthur know,” Gaius said. “Now, go on. Go get some rest.” The physician patted Merlin’s shoulder as he stood and left. 

With shaking legs, Merlin got up. He exited the barn, feeling very tired. Who knew near-asphyxiation was draining? 

Lolita rushed after him and took his hand. “Come on. Let’s go for a walk,” she said. 

“I’m really tired. I need rest,” Merlin protested. 

“Oh, come on. Just a little one,” Lolita begged. She stared into his eyes and didn’t pull away.

“All right,” Merlin agreed and they headed off, hand-in-hand. 

XOXO

Percival had been watching them. Something seemed wrong. That Lolita was too persistent on that walk. And Merlin had been too relenting. Something seemed wrong. 

He was stilling thinking about it as he stood in the throne room listing to Arthur’s speech about the up-coming festival of peace. The knight should be listening, but he wasn’t. Instead, the burly man was focused on the painting in front of him. It looked like Lolita. 

“Gaius, who is that?” he whispered. 

“She was a Duchess who married a Duke. I believe she was the distant cousin of Uther,” Gaius replied in just as quiet voice. “Why?”

“She looks like Merlin’s girl.”

“That is impossible. That girl drowned while coming here,” Gaius pointed out. 

“So…she’s dead,” Percival asked. His voice has raised an octave. 

“I’m afraid so. She was a dear thing. Her husband didn’t think so,” the physician replied, staring at the pictured. “But, I see what you mean. Lolita does look like the painting.”

“I think Merlin’s in trouble. I think it is her. As you left, Lolita insisted they take a walk. In the last day, Merlin’s gotten into serious trouble when she’s been around. He nearly was walled in the tunnel earlier and now…the hanging?” Percival pointed out. 

Gaius’s eyes widen. It all made sense in a convoluted way. The physician made a funny noise which caused Arthur to look at the old man. 

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked. 

“I think Merlin’s in trouble,” Gaius began. 

That was all Arthur needed to hear. “Court dismissed,” he barked, pushing himself out of the throne and charging from the room with Percival and Gaius on his heels. 

XOXO

They looked everywhere for Merlin and Lolita. But, the group had no luck finding them. Angrily, Arthur kicked the dirt. It was hopeless and frustrating! 

“Where could he have gone,” Percival asked. 

“The lake near Camelot,” Gaius suggested. “He goes there to think.”

“If this is a ghost, how do we destroy her,” Percival asked, as they raced towards the water. 

“Something holy needs to touch her. Arthur’s signet ring will do,” Gaius answered. “Just touch her skin somewhere…anywhere on her.”

Arthur nodded. He didn’t say anything. It was clear he was worried about losing his friend. 

They got to the lake. Merlin was nowhere to be seen, but Lolita was there, grinning. “You’re too late,” she laughed. “He’s dead. Little Merlin is sleeping with the fishes.”

A growl escapes Arthur’s lips. He charged the womanly apparition. Lolita panicked when she saw the ring and grabbed his wrist. But, she wasn’t strong enough to hold the enraging King back. Seeing as her hands were gloved, Arthur swiped at her neck. The stone touched her pale skin. Before Arthur, Gaius, and Percival, she dissipated. 

Wasting no time, Arthur dove in (armor and all). He swam through the water, feeling for his servant. His hand snagged on weeds several times before he caught the back of Merlin’s shirt. Struggling, he heaved the water-logged Merlin up. In his arms, the young man weakly coughed some water up. Holding him close, Arthur swam towards shore; all the while, he laughed.


End file.
